


Handmade

by zanier



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH Romano x Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanier/pseuds/zanier





	Handmade

Two years of unrequited love seemed not enough for Y/N to give up watching from afar, well, sometimes near but still unreachable, the ill-tempered, bad-mouthed, usually lazy, and gentleman Italian in her class. Of course, Lovino should not be mistaken as his younger twin brother Feliciano who was patient, polite enough, and usually lazy as well. But one should not judge the twins by their laziness, for they seemed to have lots of stocked knowledge. Feliciano said that the secret was pasta, while Lovino specified it into tomato-soaked pasta. It did not really matter to the class, for none of them wanted to try and see the twin’s ‘secret’ for themselves anyway. And even though this specific normal class conversation caught Y/N’s interest, like the rest of the class, she had no plans on trying it herself.

Apparently, just hearing the older Italian’s cussing and some normal words, and simply being in the same class for two years without any form of direct interaction seemed enough for Y/N. But how long could one stay contented on just watching something or someone who could be literally reached? Y/N sometimes thought of that.

She was not among the students who could easily get attention. Unlike the Italian brothers and perhaps half the class, Y/N could wander around unnoticed. Nothing about her seemed to stand out. But that was what she thought.

Twice she was seated next to Lovino, but any form of conversation between them seemed impossible. Y/N believed that if one was truly aiming for something, nothing and no one could stop achieving that goal. And so she assured that the next time she would be seated next to Lovino, something about her should caught his attention.

It should have worked; rather, it could have worked, if only Lovino was not asleep during the almost fateful day. But Y/N was determined, and so she never stopped hoping and waiting of being noticed through her passive effort after one more month of failed attempts.

The school bell rang and she was already putting her things in her bag while mentally counting the number of the remaining weeks before the school break, when she noticed that the Italian next table was still sleeping. She wondered if she should wake him up or just tell Feliciano, but the cheerful younger brother was busy giving instructions to some of their classmates who seemed to be considering the Italian way of studying, or rather, eating pasta before an exam.

Y/N was just about to knock on the Italian’s table he was leaning his head on with his face towards Y/N’s table when he suddenly opened his eyes. Y/N’s chance reminded her she should just go home. She just let out a gentle sigh while closing her bag.

“I’ve been looking for something similar to that for more than a month, but damn, where did you buy that?” Lovino pointed to the tomato keychain hanging from Y/N’s bag.

Finally, her more than one month long attempt was noticed. _Wait, so he had noticed all along?_ It was a big deal for her. She was, or rather, the keychain she entrusted with her chance of speaking with the Italian was actually noticed all this time. She felt so happy that she forgot to pretend to be a little shy to talk to him. “I made it!” She exclaimed almost very cheerfully.

Amazement filled the Italian’s expression as he stood up to look closer at Y/N’s masterpiece. He looked so excited as if he wanted to snatch it for himself, but he just stood there beside Y/N while studying the details of the dangling hand-made tomato on Y/N’s bag.

“You may have it if you want, or I can make one for you! Whichever is alright.” Y/N was excited herself she would not mind even if Lovino would really snatch it without consent.

“Wah! It’s a tomato keychain! It’s so cute!” Feliciano walked towards their direction without being noticed. He joined his older brother in inspecting Y/N’s artwork. “I see now! I can make one exactly like this!”

Feliciano’s own creative and artistic talent escaped Y/N’s thoughts. There was no way she would not give hers to Lovino after finally being noticed, or at least she should be the one to make another one for him.

“You bastard, you should have told me earlier!” Lovino nudged his brother’s side.

Y/N suddenly felt she was a salesperson trying to sell an expensive item to a customer who happened to just look around and see how he could make his own version of the product. Y/N did not know exactly what to say, and so she just smiled like a good salesperson she felt she was.

“But Y/N told me she can give me this. Right, Y/N?  You can’t take it back once I got it.” Lovino sounded persistent on having Y/N’s free item for himself.

“Good for you, Fratello! Y/N, may I have one, too?” Feliciano’s friendly nature could easily make someone agree to some requests such as this despite of their first ‘formal’ conversation.

“Of course! I can make one for you, too!” Y/N was so glad that they actually knew her name. Lovino knew her name and wanted her keychain she actually made for him to notice and ask to be given to him. She just never thought she should have prepared another one for Feliciano.

“Yay! I’m so happy! We’re friends now, alright, Y/N?” Feliciano almost leapt with joy as he was saved of making a keychain for himself. It meant normal time for sleep.

Y/N was amazed at the power of tomato. “Yes! I’d love to!”

“Oy, Y/N. This is mine now. I’m taking it.” Lovino looked at Y/N as if asking for final permission to get the keychain, and was very happy that she nodded. “You’ll make another one for me, too, right?” He held up the keychain that was now his before putting it on his own bag.

So he took both the offer: her own keychain and a new one, which Y/N did not mind anyway. It was her pleasure to make another one for him.

A developing good relationship many more months later after their first formal conversation could give one more confidence and courage on not giving up watching his smug smile, the way he sometimes fought his younger brother for the remaining pasta during lunch that she was then always sharing with them; hearing him cuss to hide his unnecessary but present embarrassment under his breath when he first asked her to walk her home; and feeling his shy hand sneaking to clasp Y/N’s hand while walking. She concluded that Lovino was right after all: it should be tomato-soaked effort.


End file.
